List of The Mummy books
The Mummy 1999 American adventure written and directed Stephen Sommers and starring Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, John Hannah and Kevin J. O'Connor, with Arnold Vosloo in the title role the reanimated mummy loose remake of the same name which starred Boris Karloff in the title role. Originally intended to part of low-budget horror eventually turned into a blockbuster adventure Filming began in Marrakech, Morocco, on May and lasted seventeen weeks; the crew had to endure dehydration, sandstorms, and snakes while filming in the Sahara. The visual effects were provided Industrial Light & Magic, who blended film and compute generated imagery to create the titular Mummy Jerry Goldsmith provided the orchestral score The Mummy opened on May 7, 1999, and grossed $43 million in 3,210 during its opening weekend in the United States; the movie went on To gross $416 million worldwide. The box-office success led to the 2001 sequel, The Mummy Returns The Mummy: The Animated Series, and the spin-off film The Scorpion King. Seven years later, the third installment The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, opened on August 1, 2008. Universal Pictures also opened roller coaster, Revenge of the Mummy, in Novelizations of the movie and its sequels were written Max Allan Collins .Source: The Mummy (Wikipedia) Information In Egypt, 1290 BC, high priest Imhotep engaged in an affair Anck-su-Namun, the mistress of Pharaoh Seti I. The Pharaoh discovered their tryst, Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun murdered the monarch. Seti's guards Imhotep fled while Anck-su-Namun killed intending for Imhotep to resurrect Anck-su-Namun's burial, Imhotep and priests stole corpse and travelled to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead, resurrection ceremony. However intercepted Seti's guards the ritual could completed, and Anck-su-Namun's soul back Underworld. Imhotep's priests mummified alive; Imhotep sentenced to immortal agony, condemned to suffer the Hom Dai curse, buried alive flesh-eating scarab beetles bury high security, sealed away in sarcophagus the feet of a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis, and kept under strict surveillance warriors the Medjai; for humanity would doom resurface. in Jonathan Carnahan presents his sister Evelyn, Cairo librarian and aspiring Egyptologist, an intricate box and a map which Jonathan in Thebes. The pair discovers the map leads Hamunaptra, Jonathan reveals stole from an American adventurer named Rick O'Connell, currently in prison. Evelyn and Jonathan Rick the location of the city because his unit of French Foreign Legion found the location years ago. Makes deal Evelyn to reveal the location of Hamunaptra, in exchange for Evelyn, Rick hanged. Rick leads Evelyn and Jonathan's small expedition to the city, The group encounters a band of American treasure hunters the famed British Egyptologist Dr. Allen Chamberlain and guided by a cowardly former comrade of Rick. Shortly reaching Hamunaptra, expeditions are attacked the Medjai, the warrior Ardeth Bay. Ardeth warns of the evil buried in the city, despite his warning, two expeditions continue to excavate in separate portions of the city. Evelyn searches Book of Amun-Ra, the solid gold book reportedly capable of away, comes across the remains of Imhotep instead team of Americans, meanwhile, discover box black Book of the Dead, accompanied canopic jars carrying Anck-su-Namun's preserved organs; Chamberlain steals Book of the Dead while each of the Americans pocket jar Before opening the box, Chamberlain reads an engraving any and open the box cursed Imhotep awakened. The men ignore warnings, refuses and flees. At night, Evelyn the Book of the Dead and reads page accidentally awakening Imhotep expeditions flee to Cairo, Imhotep follows them the help of Benin, bargains Imhotep; antagonist promises not to kill in return. Imhotep absorbs American expedition, returning to full strength. Seeking a way to stop Imhotep, Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan meet Ardeth at the museum. Evelyn reveals Imhotep referred To Anck-su-Namun in Hamunaptra, Ardeth and museum curator Terrence Bay hypothesize Imhotep resurrect His lover and by sacrificing Evelyn. Evelyn Moses the Book of the Dead brought Imhotep back to Book of Amun-Ra kills him discovering the location of the Book, Imhotep corners the group an army of slaves. Evelyn to Imhotep spares of the rest of Imhotep back on his word and leaves slaves kill the group anyway. However, Rick discovers an entrance sewer and escape. Terrence sacrifices to buy the others time escape Imhotep, Evelyn and return Hamunaptra, pursued by Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth. Evelyn rescued an intense battle Imhotep's mummified priests, and reads the Book of Amun-Ra Imhotep becomes mortal and Rick stabs forcing River of Death Rapidly decaying Imhotep leaves the world of the vowing revenge the words carved in his sarcophagus, Death beginning While looting treasure the pyramid, Beni accidentally sets off an ancient booby trap and trapped swarm of flesh-eating scarabs Hamunaptra collapses the sand The heroes escape lose the Book of Amun Ra in the process. Rick, Jonathan and Evelyn ride off into the sunset on a pair of camels laden Beni's treasure .Source: The Mummy (Wikipedia) Plot Novels Comics TBA Movie Guides TBA References Category:Articles requiring cleanup